Cupcake Cuties
by Dandalion
Summary: The day after their first kiss, Blaine invites Kurt over after school to bake cupcakes. It leads to some clarity-and sweetness, of course.


For Klaineweek2013! Day one, early Klaine...so sorry this is a day late!

I would apologize for the extremely cheesy title but I'm not sorry so...

Warnings: Complete disregard for Blaine's hair canon from Prom-asaurus. (aka his curls are not baby hair fine and don't look ridiculous...ly like pubes)

* * *

"Hey Blaine? Where are your cupcake sheets? I can get started setting stuff up."

Kurt starts rooting around the cabinets in Blaine's kitchen, finding the baking supplies they'll need, but having no luck in locating the cupcake pans.

"Check the dishwasher! Maybe my mom used them recently." Blaine's voice comes drifting down the stairs from where he's changing after a quick shower in his room. Kurt has been trying very hard not to think about the fact that Blaine was naked and wet upstairs while he waited for him.

He checks the dishwasher, a victorious smile spreading across his face. He doesn't know much about Blaine's parents other than his dad is away most of the time on business trips and his mom runs a bakery. Blaine had invited him over after school to bake cupcakes as a surprise for her birthday.

Kurt busies himself finding measuring cups and bowls to mix things in, pulling lots of icing options and sprinkles from the decorations he finds. He sorts through all of the cupcake wrappers, picking some elegant ones as well as some silly ones, figuring Blaine can choose which his mom will like better. He's trying to distract himself. Just _yesterday_, Blaine had kissed him in the choir room, finally reciprocating his feelings and expressing them in the most wonderful way. And Kurt can't stop thinking about it…and wanting _more_.

But he has no idea where they stand. They're not boyfriends…at least he doesn't think so. They haven't declared themselves as such, so he doesn't want to assume. He wants to kiss Blaine all the time now, but he doesn't know if he has a right to.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Blaine's footsteps pounding down the stairs. He slides into the kitchen on his socks, gracefully, until he almost smashes into the counter, making Kurt crack up.

"Hey," Blaine whines with a pout. "You'd be upset if I got hurt, no making fun!"

"If it's your own doing, I'm not going to feel bad. Nice hair, by the way."

Blaine's hair is wet from his shower, no gel, the curls forming and twisting on the top of his head. He reaches up to tug at one, seemingly self-conscious. Kurt wants to kiss away his blush and tell him to never gel his hair again because the curls are perfect and adorable and…sexy.

"I just figured…I mean, we're close enough now that you can see me without my usual gentlemanly get up," Blaine teases, his blush only easing slightly. Kurt just nods in response, a somewhat awkward yet still comfortable silence settling over them.

"Well!" Blaine breaks it with a loud clap. "These cupcakes won't bake themselves! Let's get started."

They move around each other, each taking turns reading from the cookbook and adding ingredients, goofing off and singing. Kurt has never felt so comfortable in someone else's presence—he feels at home when he's with Blaine.

Once the cupcakes are in the oven, they busy themselves with cleaning up and setting up the decorating supplies. Blaine's hair is inexplicably covered in flour, and they laugh about how he'll just have to take another shower, Kurt squealing when Blaine tries to shake some of it out onto him. The oven beeps after 20 minutes, and their toothpicks come up mostly clean, so they pull them out, setting the pans on the counter to let them cool.

"So…" Blaine says, his hands fidgeting, seemingly restless as they drum on the countertop.

"So," Kurt responses, slightly amused but feeling just as useless. They've never not known what to say to each other. He figures since Blaine made the first move yesterday, it's his turn now. He musters up all of his courage and moves to stand right in front of Blaine, sort of chickening out at the last second and kissing him gently on the cheek. Blaine is frozen, but when Kurt pulls back, worry probably written all over his face, Blaine smiles and huffs out a small laugh. Just as he's moving in to kiss Kurt for real, the timer beeps.

Kurt immediately steps back and Blaine's head drops to his chest with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"I guess the cupcakes are cool," he mutters, both of them moving to the counter where they are to start decorating. As they pop the cupcakes out of the pans and onto plates, Blaine bumps Kurt's hip with his own, giving him that dazzling smile, and the tension flies out of the room, allowing them both to breathe again.

"Let's make each other into cupcakes," Kurt suggests after they've decorated most of them for Blaine's mom. "We have plenty of extras, I mean how many cupcakes does one woman really need?" Blaine laughs and agrees, asking Kurt to pass the blue and green sprinkles.

They work in silence for a while, both of them with their backs to each other, trying to hide their cupcakes. Kurt finds all the colors of frosting and icing he thinks he'll need, noticing that some of the ones he wants Blaine is monopolizing but he'll steal them later when he needs them. He selects the sprinkles he'll need for the eyes and gets to work.

"Look at me real quick," Blaine requests, so Kurt looks at him, blushing when Blaine smiles just at the sight of his face and doesn't stop staring for what feels like a century.

"Thanks…just need to do a little research," Blaine explains, a tiny smirk playing on his lips that Kurt _really_ just wants to kiss away. His breath hitches when Blaine brings up a thumb and wipes at something on his cheek.

"You had a little…" Blaine ducks his head in embarrassment before shooting Kurt a shy grin and turning back to his cupcake. Kurt nods, even though Blaine can't see him anymore, and does the same, taking a moment to get his heart rate back down before concentrating on finishing his cupcake.

He doesn't really know what to do for the nose, so he just makes two little indents that sort of make it look like a pig. He snorts at that, making Blaine look up at him, but he just sticks out his tongue back making Blaine giggle and shake his head before hunching back over his own project.

Kurt finishes up his cupcake by drawing an elaborate and oversized bowtie at the bottom of it, with rainbow colored stripes that bleed into each other. He admires his handiwork, thinking it looks perfect, and snaps a picture of it with his phone.

"Are you done?" Blaine asks, and Kurt hears the sound of his own phone making a camera click sound.

"Mhm, lemme see," Kurt responds, turning around and holding out the plate with his cupcake on it, trading it for Blaine's plate and looking down to examine himself in cupcake form.

"Oh, my god, Kurt this is adorable," Blaine chuckles. Kurt had wanted to watch Blaine's face as he saw the cupcake, wanted him to admire the way he used the light mocha frosting for Blaine's skin, using black icing to give the cupcake lots of curly hair at the top. He wanted to look into Blaine's eyes as Blaine looks into the _cupcake's_ eyes, the ones Kurt had made by taking green and brown sprinkles and crushing them up to mix together, putting the mixtures down for Blaine's eyes, the effect better than he hoped, little circles of green and brown, creating an illusion of hazel.

He wanted to delight in the way Blaine laughs when he sees the thick, overly exaggerated triangles as eyebrows that he added before he forgot, and the pretty pink lips that look more ridiculous than the adorable—_kissable_—factor he was going for.

But Kurt can't look away from Blaine's cupcake of him. It's…like a work of art. He figures Blaine has the upper hand being the son of a baker but _still_. Blaine managed to blend some sprinkles together to create a color that truly resembled Kurt's eyes. There's some pink mixed in with the frosting of his cupcake cheeks, which would've looked ridiculous had Kurt attempted it, but honestly looked like a blush. His mouth is a darkish pink and perfectly formed, the color seemingly a tribute to having been kissed a lot, the lips a bit more plump than Kurt's actually are. Somehow Blaine mixed some icing's to perfect the color of his hair, a little swoop at the top and many, tiny lines making it look so real. Kurt can't even believe how beautiful this cupcake is, and he wants to laugh because he's nearly crying over it.

"Holy shit, Blaine," Kurt whispers, his voice a lot more breathless than he realizes. "How did you—"

"I've spent a lot of time studying your face," Blaine admits shyly, putting down the plate with his cupcake and moving the other plate out of Kurt's hands. "You're so beautiful…I don't know why it took me so long to realize how much I feel for you. You truly do move me, Kurt—I know I said it yesterday but I want to make sure you know I mean it." With that, he takes one of Kurt's hands in his own and places the other on Kurt's cheek, leaning in to press a chaste but needy kiss to his lips.

Kurt doesn't let him go when he tries to move back, grabbing Blaine's waist with his free hand and kissing him harder, tasting him, their tongues moving together sweetly. _Literally_ sweetly, in fact.

"How much icing have you eaten? You taste like you're made of sugar," Kurt breathes out when they finally break apart, and that has Blaine cracking up, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and pressing him against the counter, their cupcakes long forgotten as they make out.

Kurt may still have some doubts about where exactly they stand, but he knows they'll figure it out, and in the meantime…he could get used to this.


End file.
